Shitty
B. Knight is the third line winger on the Samwell University Men's Hockey Team. At the beginning of the story, he is a 21 year old junior (Class of 2015)http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/70146502809. Shitty is a native of Massachusetts. He is 5'10" and weighs approximately 160http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/76408109057. He wears jersey #42. Early Life Shitty was raised in Brookline, Massachusettshttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/63989548052 and he is a graduate of Andover. His mother is a professor of English and his father was a C-level executive for a hedge fund ended by an accounting fraud indictment. His parents divorced while he was away at schoolhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/69655723281. Hockey Shitty came up with Ransom and Holster's nicknames on their first day of freshman practicehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/61755367390. His pre-game ritual is mustache carehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/87704998502. Shitty gives the annual Haus tour for the frogs. He is also unusually well-versed in property law, which enables the team to remain in the Haus, which should probably be condemnedhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/59700714826. His bedroom is on the second floor and he shares a bathroom with Jackhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/86536777607. Sophomore year, he saw a guy cut open a dude's jugular with his skatehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705150627. Life at Samwell Shitty is double-majoring in Women's Gender and Sexuality and Political Sciencehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/61164136069. He wanted to triple major in something like Computer Science or Math, but Samwell does not allow triple-majorshttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/69032989205. In his junior year, he took HIST301/WGSS347/AMST312 Gender in Warfare in Early 20th Century America with Jackhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/68028695749. He spent the summer before his senior year studying for the LSAThttps://twitter.com/omgcheckplease/status/493604100957691905. At the beginning of the comic, he's Jack's best friend and he becomes Bitty's closest friend at Samwell after Bitty comes out to him in Comic #14. He is a confidant for both Jack and Bittyhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/73940971390. He's been indignantly defending Jack since they were freshmen. It's a knee-jerk reactionhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/91579821847. When Shitty isn't at the rink or in class, he's usually naked and stonedhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/64347610791. Feminism Shitty has been described as a "mysterious mustachioed feminist who's very comfortable with his bodyhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/61918020104." He came to Samwell for both the hockey and the Women's Gender and Sexuality Studies departmenthttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/68915193013. He has always been interested in "gender shit", especially when it comes to "bros and sports and masculine identity and craphttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/68915193013." He wants to write his thesis on college hockey and how it's both the "queerest and most homophobic culture on the goddamned continenthttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/68915193013." He was also encouraged by his mother, who made him read a ton of Toni Morrison one summer. Per Shitty, he found her work to be "some wild gravyhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/68915193013." Other Facts Shitty owns Wonder Woman underwearhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/72732835899. His sophomore year, five different people came out to him in the space of a weekComic #14. For Halloween in his junior year, he dressed up as "Wrecking Ball" Miley Cyrushttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/65854444481. He is generally defensive of his facial hairhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/72732835899, which he insists is a "pornstache" and not a "pedostachehttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/58732980299." Via Ask-A-Wellie, he has received a lot of strange questions about his facial hairhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/58305417930. When Shitty deigns to wear clothes, he either dresses like he's in a rock band, or like he's trailer trashhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/83683088546. He probably invented the word "kegsterhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/58539789230." Shitty is not allowed to sing. He is virtually tone deafhttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/75562630694. His instagram username is shittyknighthttp://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/70375948359. References Category:Characters